


The Stars Are Fire

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, SubaHokkeWeek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which Hokuto attempts to woo Subaru via Shakespeare.Alternatively, in which Hokuto is a theatre nerd who doesn’t know how to express himself so he follows Wataru's advice.
Relationships: Akehoshi Subaru/Hidaka Hokuto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	The Stars Are Fire

Subaru, Hokuto thinks, is a star.

Of course, that’s a given. Even his very name links him to the stars. But beyond that, much like the stars at night, Subaru is always shining in everything he does. To put it simply, he’s dazzling.

Stars always go out eventually but to Hokuto, Subaru could never be extinguished. His natural talent combined with his earnestness and eagerness means that he far outshines any other idol Hokuto’s ever met (and he’s met a lot). His brilliant smile has impacted Hokuto in a way that nothing ever has before. He shows up in his dreams, more often than not, leaving him to wake up with lingerings feeling of warmth and, more powerfully, yearning

Perhaps Hokuto is too obvious about his feelings for Subaru because even the Masked Pervert comments on it.

“Hokuto-kun!” he says, one theatre club practice after having appeared from nowhere in a burst of confetti. “To hold such strong feelings towards a unitmate! How amazing!~”

“Hibiki-buchou,” Hokuto greets cordially enough, opting to ignore his president’s entrance. “I don’t quite understand what you mean? If you’ve shown up just to cause trouble then I’ll just end up ignoring you.”

“Ah! Cold as usual!” Wataru exclaims dramatically, bringing a hand to his forehead in a fake swoon. “Of course I’m talking about Trickstar’s very own star, Subaru Akehoshi! It’s quite obvious our prince here regards him very dearly~”

Tomoya, who appeared to have been hiding in the corner so as not to be noticed by Wataru, perks his head up at this statement. Hokuto suppresses a sigh, rubbing at his temples to prevent what he was sure was an oncoming migraine. 

“Even if that were the case, it’s none of your business.” he snapped.

“Oho, can’t a senpai even give advice to his kouhai? If you want to confess, why don’t you treat it like a play? Is that not perfectly suitable for the prince of the drama club?~”

As Hokuto is about to open his mouth to voice his objections, Tomoya chips in. 

“I… I agree with Hibiki-senpai… I think if it were Hokuto-senpai doing it, everyone would easily accept your confession! Your princely persona is just too cool!”

“See? Even our dear Tomoya-kun agrees with me for once!~” 

“I expect this kind of nonsense from Hibiki-buchou but for even Tomoya to agree… I might have to consider it after all? I’ll hear you out for once, Hibiki-buchou.”

“I knew you’d come around, Hokuto-kun!” Wataru tosses roses in the air. “Perhaps I should demonstrate what I mean for you then?”

“Please, by all means.”  
  


In a blink, Wataru strides over to Tomoya, getting down on one knee and deftly capturing one of Tomoya’s hands in his own. His usual smile is replaced by a serious expression and he looks directly into Tomoya’s eyes. Ignoring the squeak of surprise from Tomoya, Wataru appears to have completely immersed himself in his brief role.

“ _If I profane with my unworthiest hands,_ ” He begins, voice serious and suave. Hokuto instantly recognises it from Romeo and Juliet. Really, his club president’s obsession with Shakespeare was too much. “ _This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._ ” To finish, he presses a kiss to Tomoya’s hands, maintaining eye contact the whole while, prompting the boy to flush to the roots of his hair.

“You see? It’s quite effective is it not?” Wataru says, already snapping back to his regular disposition.

“So it is…” Hokuto muses, sparing a glance at Tomoya. He’d sunk to the floor, hiding his face in his hands but Hokuto could still see that even his ears were red.

And that was how Hokuto had decided to arm himself with a myriad of Shakespeare quotes to complete his mission of professing his love to Subaru.

* * *

“ _If music be the food of love, play on._ ” Hokuto says after a live, clasping Subaru’s hands in his own.

In response, Subaru just laughs. “I don’t really get it~ but we can practise a bit more in a second if you want, Hokke!~”

He ignores Mao’s snickers and Makoto’s confused look.

* * *

“ _Hear my soul speak: the very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service._ ” He tries again after a practice.

“Hm?~ Hokke, are you saying you’re like my servant? But we’re nothing like Fusshii and Himemin?”

Once again, Hokuto ignores Mao’s laughter.

* * *

“ _I would not wish any companion in the world but you._ ” He’s down on one knee this time, copying what Wataru had shown him.

“Of course!~ It’s the same for me!”

Hokuto feels himself get excited, maybe this one finally got through?

“Hokke is my most trusted friend!~”

Mao, at least, has the grace to leave the room this time. Not that it stops his laughter, which is loud enough to be heard even through the practice room door. 

* * *

After a couple more failed attempts, Hokuto regrets ever following the Masked Pervert’s idea. Why did he think it would be a good idea to even hear him out?

He should’ve accounted for this, despite how bright Subaru was in all other aspects he was somewhat clueless about other people. Not to mention how unhelpful his other unitmates had been, all Mao had done was laugh at him!

Maybe, all he needed was a more direct quote. One that would be impossible to mistake for a simple profession of friendship, even to the dense Subaru. He flicks through every Shakespeare script he owns until finally, _finally_ , he arrives on the perfect lines. Now, all that was needed was to perfect his act.

* * *

His stage today is the Yumenosaki gardens, gently illuminated by the moon. The sky is clear, showing off its stars as far as the eye can see. Even though it’s winter and the sky is dark early, the night air isn’t too cold thankfully. It reminds Hokuto of the day Trickstar first met, that fateful meeting under the shining stars when he first met the boy who would change his life.

“Hokke!~” He hears from behind him. “What did you call me all the way out here for?~”

He spins around and is struck once again by how criminally bright Subaru is. Even offstage he shines, standing out in the dim light of the garden

“Akehoshi…” He starts, reaching out a hand to hold Subaru’s, his other going over his heart.

“Hokke…?”  
  


“ _Doubt thou the stars are fire;_ ” He begins. He gets down on one knee, once again, and meets Subaru’s eyes, sparking but confused. “ _Doubt that the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love._ ”

“Hokke? I don’t get what you’re-”

“I’m saying-!” Hokuto snaps, before realising that maybe it wasn’t the best idea to get mad at the person you’re confessing to _as_ you’re confessing to them and composes himself. “I’m saying I love you, idiot Akehoshi! Ever since we first met, nothing has captivated me more than you.”

“Do you… really mean that?”  
  


“Of course I do! I wouldn’t say it otherwise, would I? I’ve been trying to tell you for a while now but you never picked up on it!”

He’s about to rant more but he’s stopped by Subaru flinging his arms around him, nearly knocking him to the ground.

“I love you too, Hokke!~ I’ve been wanting to say it for ages now but I didn’t know if you felt the same! I thought you were just messing around with those weird lines!”

“Do I look like the type to joke around like that?” Hokuto pulls back to give Subaru an affronted look.

“Hm~ but with Hokke I never know?~” Subaru teased back.

At that, he couldn’t help chuckling. “Well, it looks like we’re both idiots in that case.”

“Aha~ Hokke called himself an idiot!~”

“Akehoshi. I’ll say this again properly so hear me out, okay?” He waits for Subaru’s nod of agreement before continuing.

“Subaru Akehoshi, my guiding star, I love you. Please go out with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first (proper, non-crack) fic so please excuse any awkward pacing i dont know how to write transitions!  
> also i tried real hard to link to the prompt can you tell hdjfshfsdjk


End file.
